All coming back to me
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: AU. Songfic, Clark has to deal with his emotions when a serious accident opens his eyes to emotions he never knew he had. Can he help the love of his life remember who she is? Better than summary suggests I suck at them hehe . Emphasis on CHLARK!


**Here is a brand new one shot songfic story from me hehe**

**Keep in mind that this is my very FIRST songfic and i hope i have done the category justice lmao**

**This was ascenario that had been buggin me for a while and i just had to let it out **

**ENJOY!...**

* * *

**Title:** All coming back to me

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Angst/Tragedy

**Pairing:** Chloe/Clark

**Author notes:** Hey…This was something, a little songfic that just came to me whilst listening to Celine Deon's version of 'All coming back to me'…so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…just not too harsh :D

**Summary:** AU. Songfic, Clark has to deal with his emotions when a serious accident opens his eyes to emotions he never knew he had. Can he help the love of his life remember who she is? Better than summary suggests (I suck at them hehe). Emphasis on CHLARK!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Smallville characters or worlds…unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Clark sigh…

* * *

**All coming back to me**

Clark paced the infamous halls of Smallville Medical Centre, his mind in turmoil, his heart beating uncontrollably, beads of sweat violating his forehead.

He hadn't thought about much on the way here, all he remembered was the crash. He couldn't bring himself to think about the way she looked…the stillness of her body, the deathly sight on her face.

He hadn't reacted through thought, he merely let his body take control and do what was necessary, which at the time his only concern was getting her out of that car, well if what was left could still be called a car, but he was sure of his next move and he wasn't going to fail in doing so.

He had discarded any sensible thoughts reminding him about being careful, or discrete when using his abilities, all that was on his mind was getting her to safety. Only just managing to free himself from the passenger's seat, he tore around the other side of the vehicle and ripped the mangled door from its hinges, the scraping of metal filling the chilling silence surrounding them, nothing but darkness ahead of the now lifeless road.

He pulled her out with as much care as he could given the severity of the situation and the amount of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

It hadn't taken him more than a couple of seconds to speed her to the hospital, the nurses and doctors taking action almost immediately as he stormed through the building yelling demands that at this time his mind couldn't even remember saying, if he really had to think about it, he would have remembered himself yelling at the nervous looking receptionist at the front desk who obviously was so new, didn't have a clue what to do.

"GET ME A DOCTOR!" Clark yelled louder than he would have if the circumstances were different, if the person who needed help was different, but they weren't, it was her. "She needs help NOW!" Clark demanded again as the receptionist jumped in her seat and ran to fetch the nearest doctor.

And now here he was, waiting…agonisingly. They hadn't been out for a long while and Clark had no idea what as going on in the theatre, even if he had the sense during all of this to listen in on the surgeons conversation's he doubted that his mind would be thinking clear enough to understand anyway, so he sentenced himself to wait outside…longing to hear something, anything of their progress and her condition.

Condition, Clark scoffed back in his own thoughts, that is all she is to them…a condition, nothing more than another patient on their endless lists. What makes this person any different from the others for them, she means nothing to them personally, sure they would feel upset, or even angry if they failed their duties and she died there and then, but other then their strictly professional view on this, she was nothing.

Clark stopped his thoughts before he went further into nothingness. His heart ache was unbearable; he couldn't help but think of their relationship…fresh, new. They had only started dating a couple of months ago, he wished he could have came to his sense sooner, but it had taken both to realise they were meant for each other, even if it was after all these years.

He moved to lean against the wall, scared that his legs wouldn't hold his weight much longer. He slid down to the floor to a sitting position, the cold wall a distraction on his skin, he pulled his legs closer to his chest, holding tight as the tears he had fought back since the incident dared to make an appearance, but before he could give in to his erratic emotions, the doctors voice pulled him back to the present and away from the tortures of his mind.

"Mr Kent" the doctor said in a professional, faked concerning voice, almost mockingly Clark found himself thinking, given the circumstances.

Clark shot his head upwards, drawing back any tears that had previously filled his eyes, trying to push to the back of his mind, his already bitter resentment towards the doctor, his heart beating faster once again. He stood back onto unsteady legs; the doctor must have noticed his lack of composure and decided to close the distance between them in order to prevent Clark the embarrassment of trying to use his legs.

"Is she ok?" Clark asked his voice breaking slightly, feeling rather ashamed of his state, but stupidly thought to himself the doctor must see this all the time.

"Well we have done all we can, she experienced a rather serious trauma to the head, the damage was significant, but-"

"But is she going to be ok?" Clark asked again, stopping him mid sentence, his patience wearing thin, ready to cause this doctor some serious pain if he didn't start talking and saying what he wanted to hear and soon.

"She is sedated at this time, but yes we believe she will make a full recovery, except…there is one repercussion to her injury" the doctor slowed his words, drawing out his news, his heart breaking for this obvious love sick man before him.

"What is it? TELL ME!" Clark shouted once again, unable to mask his emotions as he has done on so many other occasions.

"Her memory, when she wakes up it is most likely that she wont remember much" the doctor quickened his talking pace, not wanting to enrage Clark anymore than necessary.

"What, you mean of the accident…or…" Clark couldn't bring himself to say it, already knowing the answer before it left the doctors lips.

"I am afraid it is worse then that sir. She may not remember much of anything prior and up until the accident, even herself in the worst case scenario" the doctor dreaded this part of his job, watching the man take in this information, his large frame seemingly shrank before his very eyes as the realisation of what he had set sank in.

"Can…can I see her?" Clark only just managed to say, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"For a while, but not for long she really needs to rest, I don't know when she will wake up, but you are welcome to sit with her Mr Kent, please let me know if you need anything more" the doctor placed his hand comfortingly upon Clark's shoulder but the gesture fell nothing short of a blur to Clark as he looked up to find the doctor had continued to walk down the corridor.

Clark knew he wanted to move but his body wouldn't oblige. Composing himself, he steadily walked to where her room was positioned. He came to a halt and stopped outside her room window, gazing in before he decided to enter.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever _

Seeing her there on that hospital bed, her body limp. Lifelessness encompassing her entire being. Clark had to remind himself to breathe; the sight of her literally knocked the wind from his lungs as though he had been sucker punched in the gut. The wires engulfed her body like snakes, the bandage on her head covering her luscious blonde curls, which even if they were on show wouldn't have their usual glow due to the blood stains.

Choking back a sob, Clark placed his hand onto the wall for support, once again not trusting his legs to sturdy himself.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory  
You and I had ever made_

He pulled himself together but not for his sake…for hers.

He lifted a shaky hand and placed it firmly on the door knob, turning it effortlessly…too easily for his liking. He moved just enough to step into the room, carefully closing the door behind him, his back still pressed up against the now closed door.

His eyes not once leaving her motionless body. His felt another sob rising in his chest, now in the confides of a private room he no longer felt the need to suppress his emotions, he allowed the sob to break through, his body racked with cries of pain, guilt, sadness…raw emotions that he hadn't felt in a long time.

He stumbled to her side, taking a seat besides her bed; he slowly brought his hand up and took hers in his own larger one, retracting slightly at the coldness of her skin.

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me _

Clark couldn't stand the coldness of her skin, his thoughts drew back to their first date, the way every touch was new, every sensation spectacular. It didn't matter that they had known each other for years and had technically kissed on many occasions; as soon as their new relationship started it was like they were experiencing everything for the first time.

_When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now _

Clark drooped his head, leaning forwards onto the bed, being pulled from his emotions once again, but this time by the sound of her voice.

"What happened?" Clark sat up straight in his chair. His mind forgetting the doctors words, the familiarity in her voice a sure sense that the person behind that voice was the same old girl as before, nothing different about her.

"Chloe?" Clark questioned his hopes higher than before.

"Who's Chloe? Who are you...where am I?" Chloe ranted, her mind a blur, hysterically she sat up in her bed, ripping the tubes and wires from her arms, dismissing the machines she was attached too.

Clark's hopes were ripped away in an instant, he sat back aghast, quickly jumping to his feet when Chloe started to escape from her bed, unaware of the extent of her injuries.

"Chloe calm down…you need…to…sit…back" Clark said struggling to restrain Chloe in her moment of panic, grabbing her arms, he pushed her back down into her bed, holding her there until she finally relaxed and gave in to his orders.

"What happened to me…who am I?" Chloe stammered, her voice quiet, tears falling willingly from her confused eyes.

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby, baby _

Clark didn't know what to say, this was his worst nightmare becoming a reality. He looked into Chloe's eyes, looking deeper than ever, recognising...nothing, that was something he never wanted to see again.

Gaining back the control of his voice, Clark went to reply to the love of his life "You're Chloe Sullivan and the most amazing woman I have ever known" Clark said another sob a risk at the surface, thinking how stupid he must have sounded to Chloe if she was her usual self, he could imagine her saying something sarcastic, dismissing his tender compliment as she always did.

"I don't remember…Chloe Sullivan…I don't recognise my own name" Chloe said barely above a whisper, her voice shaky and unsure, unable to keep eye contact with who to her was a complete stranger, surprised at how open she felt she could talk to this man who claimed she was the most amazing woman he had ever met…but she didn't know that herself, she couldn't remember.

"It's ok, we can get through this, I can help you remember, together we can make this right" Clark reassured, taking her hand once again, surprised to find that she didn't pull away, but instead tightened her grip around his hand.

_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me _

Clark spent the next ten minutes recalling many of their childhood memories together and even some recent ones too, in hope of triggering any type of memory, no matter how small.

"Tell me more" Chloe soothed, her posture now more comfortable than in the start.

Clark laughed slightly at her keenness. "What do you want to know?" he asked, smiling widely, feeling like he was getting the old Chloe back but knowing that nothing of her mind was there yet.

"Are we in love?" Chloe asked simply, lifting her gaze to meet Clarks.

"Deeply. Never have I loved a woman as much as you…I have hurt you over the years, you had feelings for me ever since high school, but then I only had eyes for someone else and all those years I took for granted what I already had in front of me…you" Clark answered truthfully, not wanting to taint the truth to a clueless Chloe.

"I think I would have given you a hard time about that…I think" Chloe said, her voice wavering as she was unsure of her own reactions, smiling weakly towards the handsome man before her, a man who she yet didn't even know the name of. But she didn't want to spoil this moment, she would rather remember of her own accord.

"Believe me you did and still do" Clark chuckled, trying desperately to mask the atmosphere that was slowly creeping between them.

_If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me _

There was something about the way he responded that caused Chloe to double think, she suddenly saw a flash…an image in her mind, an image of this man and a woman she would presume to be herself in what she would assume to be a barn.

They were sat next to each other on a sofa, his arms protectively enshrouding her small frame. The present Chloe could hear nothing of their conversations in her mind, but whatever was said between them, this man responded the same way as just now, with his pure white smile that could light up a room, a smile that masked many years of guilt and regret…a smile he saved only for her.

_It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me _

"A barn…we were sat in a barn" Chloe suddenly said out of nowhere, catching Clark by surprise, his head jolting upwards to look her in the eye, his heart skipped a beat for a moment, could she be coming back to him.

"What?" Clark had heard her the first time, but he wanted to hear her say it again.

"I just remembered something, I think, we were sat in a barn" Chloe's face brightened slightly, her amazing smile a welcomed sight on her face, a smile that said everything of Chloe Sullivan.

"YES…yes a barn, my barn. I live on a farm and you spend most of your time there with me" Clark couldn't hide his excitement, his Chloe was remembering, she was coming back to him.

_I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now _

_But it's all coming back_

"Help me to remember…I want to be Chloe Sullivan again…help me please" Chloe pleaded with a man she had only just met, asking from him what she would never have asked a stranger before now, but her connection to this man pushed aside any insecurities she may have had.

"Help you, how?" Clark asked, knowing exactly what she meant, but not wanting to take advantage of her mental state.

"Help **me**" Chloe repeated her words, this time her voice firmer and more adamant. Showing Clark a face he couldn't say no to.

He couldn't deny his own feelings, ever since he had walked into the room, he had wanted to claim her in his arms, his lips, savour everything that was familiar to him and now she was telling him to do just that…he will not, cannot refuse what she wanted.

Chloe noticed his face, a look of thought masking it, he obviously was thinking how he didn't want to take advantage of her…how did she know he was thinking that, she then realised just how much they were connected to each other…they were one.

Clark moved forwards in his chair, nervously approaching the still tired looking Chloe in the hospital bed, he looked her in the eye for a sign she as ok and when received that all too familiar smile, he leant closer and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

He was surprised to find that it was she who deepened the kiss, savaging his mouth as though they were to be taken away at any moment. Her mind filled with images of pure pleasure, intimacy, friendship…Love.

_But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me _

Their hands roamed across each other, neither wanting to break their physical connection. Chloe groaned under his touch, sending shivers down Clark's spine. All the while she was remembering memories of their time shared together, things he had told her about.

_If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me _

But what was his name…image after image, but no name.

_It's all coming back _

She witnessed things she would never believe to be possible, he was strong, stronger than anyone on earth should be…his eyes could do things that were unconceivable by man. He could Fly!

_It's all coming back to me now _

Then it came to her in a flash of light, an internal explosion of knowledge in her mind, her brain reverting back to her usual self, she had remembered…she had come back to him.

"CLARK!"

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me_

* * *

**Well...What did you think? I hope i aint ruined a perfectly gd song wi ma songfic ere lol**

**Please let me know what you think, i luvto hear your thoughts even if they are constructive criticism, anything to make me a better writer hehe :D**


End file.
